rebirth_of_the_thief_who_roamed_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
All Items below character level 14
Horn Dagger (Bronze) ch-7 Level Requirement: Level 5 Properties: Attack 16–19, Strength +5 Attack Speed: 2.3 Weight: 1 lb User Restriction: Thief, can be equipped by any faction. Murloc Water Aversion Pearl: Special Item ch-9 Additional effect: Allows the user to breathe underwater. Once activated, allows the user to breathe underwater for thirty minutes. Cooldown: Twelve Hours Headhunter’s Silver Leather Armour (Silver) (ch-17) Level Requirement: Level 5 Properties: Defense 13–17, Strength +5, Dexterity +5 Weight: 3 lb User Restriction: Thief, Paladin, can only be equipped by the Righteous faction who protects the light. Soft Leather Gloves (white) Dexterity +2. The items he bought were all Bronze-grade; a pair of Soft Leather Pants with Dexterity +3, a set of Azure Fur Armour with Strength +2, a pair of Horsehide Boots with Balance +2, and a Silver-tip Dagger with Strength +3 (ch-19) Ring of Woven Silk (Bronze): Unique Accessory (ch-32) Level Requirement: Level 0 Properties: Release a thread of silk that can adhere to certain surfaces. The thread can extend up to five meters in length and has a tensile strength of two hundred pounds. (Cooldown: 20 seconds) Weight: 1 lb User Restriction: Can be equipped by all factions. Assassin’s Decree (Gold): Secondary Weapon (ch-34) AD upgrade Level Requirement: 5 Properties: Attack 26–29, Strength +16, Accuracy +12 Attack Speed: 2.5 Weight: 3 lb User Restriction: Can be equipped by all factions. Boots of Swiftness (Gold) (ch-38) Level Requirement: 5 Properties: Defense 19–21, Resilience +11, Movement Speed +12 Weight 2 lb User Restriction: Thief, can be equipped by all factions. Forest Necklace (Silver) (ch-51) Level Requirement: 0 Properties: Defense 2–3, Dexterity +2, Awareness +1 Weight: 1 lb User Restriction: None Featherfall Jewel (Dark Gold): Ornament (ch-56) Level Requirement: 0 Properties: Defense 8–10, Strength +7. Can be equipped with the accessory slot or embedded into jewelry slot where applicable. Featherfall: Activate to allow the player to fall like a feather through the air. Duration: 3 minutes. Weight: 1 lb User Restriction: Can be equipped by all factions. Auction Purchases: (ch-56) Blackgold Quiver (1000 bolts): Damage +12 | Price: 2 silver Nightmare Quiver (1000 bolts): Damage +10 | Price: 1 Silver, 50 copper Tempered Poison Quiver (1000 bolts): Damage +9 | Price: 1 Silver, 10 copper Blackblood Cloak (Gold) (ch-60) Level Requirement: 5 Properties: Defense 19–21, Resilience +5, Mov. Speed +6 Weight: 2 lb User Restriction: Thief; can be equipped by all factions. Crossbow of Blood (Gold): Single-handed Crossbow (ch-65) Level Requirement: 5 Properties: Attack +11, 10% Armour-piercing Effect, Triple-shot. Shooting Speed: 16, Deviation 3%. Limitation: None Blood Pact (Dark Gold) (ch-99) BP upgrade Requirement: Level 0 Properties: Attack 23–26, Dexterity +11, Critical +12, Lifesteal 3% Attack Speed: 2.3 Weight: 3 lb User Restriction: Thief, can be equipped by all factions. Dark Pendant (Silver) (ch-109) Requirements: 20 Strength, 30 Dexterity Properties: Strength +7, Night Vison +3 Weight: 0.1 lb Restrictions: None Crawler Ring (Bronze): Unique Accessory (ch-110) Requirements: Level 0 Properties: Enables the user to stick to walls and similar surfaces for ten minutes. (Cooldown: 1 hour) Weight: 0.05 lb Restrictions: Can be equipped by all factions. Solitary Wanderer’s Leather Armour (Gold) ch-129 Requirements: Level 10 Properties: Defense 51–57, Resilience +9, Awareness +15, Dexterity +13 Weight: 5 lb Restrictions: Thief; can be equipped by all factions. Basic Magic Bomb ch-149 Requirements: 10 Intelligence Description: Deals 200 damage in a 3-meter radius and applies the Tinkerer’s Curse. Effective against Ordinary, Leader, and Sub-Elite monsters Level 50 and under. Deal 300% bonus damage on Machine-type monsters. Warning: Do not use against other players. Otherwise, the user will receive the Painful Death Curse (Inflicts instant death. −10% All Stats Permanently).